A Wizard and his Pet
by Holly Branches
Summary: A lonely Howl takes up an apprentice, but as training begins and feelings spark. Can Howl realize the difference between love, lust and posession? Especially when it's a competition? WARNINGS: slight AU, M/M, Shota,Mature themes. *UPDATED*
1. A bit of kindness

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm Holly Branches and this is my first ever work of fan fiction. I thought I'd try and give it a whirl! I hope you are pleased with my style and the story. I'd love feed back and any comments you may have. Thanks!

**WARNINGS: **Slight AU, mature themes, yaoi, shota, kinks, angst, mystery, drama, romance, horror, self-cest, ECT

**Story Summary:** A lonely Howl always blamed his duties as a wizard for the reason he felt lonely, but then he would come to realizethat he felt lonely because he didn't have anyone to love.

**Chapter 1: Saved (Prologue)**

Howl rarely came to this part of Kingsbury. He knew the danger of doing so would cost him his increasingly sought after freedom. The only reason he chose to show up now was on the strength of an awful rumor. A rumor that Howl hoped was entirely untrue. Normally a busy wizard wouldn't take the time (and risk) into investigating these gossips but something about this story had deeply captured his interest.

Coming to the imperial city required disguise and stealth, he decided on a guise of a white kitten for now, which looked all but imposing. Distrust would spark if anyone knew that Howl with his famous moving castle was right here in Kingsbury, there might be armed searches scowering for him headed by that old crone Sulimon.

"Step inside, step inside my fine gentlemen!" Called a suited up barker. "Get yer' wish made true for a mere 50 pounds!"

Madams and their respective lords shuffled into the gilded atrium of 26th crown lane. This petty magic shop on the bad end of town never seemed to have so many patrons before.

Howl blank a few times, trotting in the shadow of a portly woman's ruffled gown. He curiously spectated the display of which the majority of people were flocking to.

"I wish for my hair to be as long and as beautiful as the princess of High Norland!" Exclaimed a cheery young girl, who's father held his coin purse tightly in anticipation.

Sure enough the rumors Howl had heard were true; the shaking boy in the chair began to glow a mystic blue. The girl sprouted beautiful golden curls that flowed magically down to her waist exactly matching what she dreamed; based on her soon joyous reaction "Oh, daddy! Thank you ever so much, ever so much!" she repeated.

her father, baffled, paid the expecting shopkeep who stood nearby.

Howl wasn't surprised, this man probably paid the court of wizards a handsome cut of his profits to vendor his son's magical abilities like this (was he actually his son, no, probably not.), this was the time of war after all. Howl couldn't help but feel angry at how this shop treated magic with little to no regard, but this was the royal city, there was nothing he could do.

Commotion soon began to rise up as yet another customer stepped forward, kitten Howl padded closer for a better view.

"You little shit, didn't I tell ya' to behave 'yerself?" Harley tried to squirm away but his feet were barbarically shackled into the chair.

"I-I'm tired, p-please." whined sad little voice, a voice that couldn't will himself to cast anymore.

Whispers about the boy's poor treatment began to circulate amongst the crowd.

The shop owner began to growl as impatient men took their lady friends elsewhere as long as Harley now refused to or rather, couldn't perform. Soon they were seemingly alone in their parlor.

The man who ran the shop began to boil over in rage.

"You goddamned brat, you ain't worth your keep!" He hollered, yanking a fistful of the poor boy's creamy orange hair.

Harley whimpered and tried to pull away, this only made his captor even angrier.

"We've been working all d-day.. I'm tired, please, I just need a nap!" Profusely mewled the youth, who suddenly got flipped over, chair and all onto the floor. Harley's captor got real close to where Harley could smell the foul whiskey of his breath. Harley shut his eyes and waited for a beating he knew would soon come.

Just then. The door that was carelessly left open during this entire ordeal was abruptly closed, chiming a symphony of bells that signaled usage of their entryway.

The owner looked up, mid-fist towards the fanciful dressed man who just happened to 'enter'.

" Excuse me, I was wondering if you were selling today." said a now human Howl, complete with a patronizing smirk towards the drunk man who fumed now more than ever.

"No, we ain't, now get out." Huffed the man, who got somehow managed to stand despite his increasingly fueled anger. He left Harley staring bright eyed at Howl, his eyes matched the soft hue of orange that was the same as his curling locks.

Howl felt his heart melt in compassion towards the boy, how could anyone hurt such a helpless kid?

"Didn't ya' hear me? Go on git'." Seethed Harley's captor, who just then happened to be pouring himself some more whiskey back at the counter.

Both sets of needy pastel eyes set with concern on Howl, another thing that tugged on his heartstrings and fully prompted him into action. Howl walked up towards the counter.

"How much for him?" Continued a persistent Howl, he knew how this game worked.

"Yer' wasting your time, I ain't sellin', try someplace else!" Slurred the drunken man, he almost looked ready to take a swing at him.

Howl placed a bag of gold onto the counter, he enjoyed this challenge.

Harley curled into a small ball as he hoped and prayed to whatever cosmos looked out for creatures as lowly as himself to allow him to escape!

The shopkeep considered the gold and grunted with disproval.

Howl sprang a second bag from the first until the amount had all but tripled what the shop had earned for the entire day.

The shop owner also figured that this was under the table, that it couldn't be taxed by Sulimon and her henchmen who so carefully watched his sales.

Harley gave a distressed mewl and the shopkeeper grabbed all the gold, pouring himself another glass of Whiskey while he was at it.

"I thank you for your service." Thanked a polite, smiling Howl who bowed before heading over to Harley who shut his eyes suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever.."

Each of his shackles were gently popped open which prompted the frightened youth to open his eyes was gently helping him to his wobbling feet that nearly failed to support his small frame due to long periods of being unused.

"Up we go!" Said the man who held out warm inviting arms to him, Harley couldn't help but find an alien urge to jump into his arms as a kin aura of magic filled his senses, Howl smiled and carried the boy out of the shop as simple as that. he wondered if he imagined the shopkeep grumble something as the two left.

Harley wondered if he had just experienced 'kindness.'

"Onii-chan? What is your name?" piped Harley as Howl chose to take a scenic route home, one that he hoped his new pet might enjoy.

"My name is Howl, now what could your name be my adorable little sprite?" Asked the wizard with seeming eagerness, he was almost entirely intoxicated by the magic radiating off this boy.

"H-Harley.. My name is Harley." Whispered the youth who found himself bewitched by the bustling city life he had never seen from inside the walls of that shop. Howl looked down and began to nuzzle his bundle of cuteness who seemed blissfully absorbed. "I could just eat you up, Harley!" Exclaimed a excited Howl who flounced and glided up towards the high balconies, his cargo securely held."You're going to come home with me, and you'll be my new pet to do whatever I please with." Explained Howl as he paused late in the afternoon sun.

Harley suddenly noticed that this man smelled like sugar!

Howl chuckled, bringing his finger up to lightly tap the boy's wiggling nose, he couldn't get enough of this creature already! Just then he started for the distance where his castle lay in wait.

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! Thanks for reading thus far! Have any feedback? I know I suck at prologues huh? :3 anyway! XoXo.


	2. A Castle, a Spark, and a Master

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks so much everyone who is reading, with the holidays and such I hope I can find more time to continue. (Also, should I go through with redoing the first chapter? I feel dissatisfied with it.)

**WARNINGS: **Slight AU, mature themes, yaoi, shota, kinks, angst, mystery, drama, romance, horror, self-cest, ECT

**Chapter 2: A castle, A spark, And a master for start.**

Harley couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing the inside of what only seemed to be such a tiny little home. This house was far larger than what it let on to be in both size and luxury. There was small cozy stair leading up into a lovely foyer. The foyer housed a grand hearth and something of a table. Harley suspected as much, there was mounds of various foods, jewelry, and other luxurious expenditures befitting a count or countess. This place was also gravely messy..

The foyer didn't contain much else, but an old staircase transcending what structure of a home Howl brought him to back in Kingsbury. The confounded boy realized that this was a true magic house!

"You like it?" Asked Howl, moving up the stairs briskly. It were as though something called for his attention now.

"We're not in Kingsbury anymore, are we? Oni-Chan?" Harley nearly spun around fully on his heel to look back out through the door once more, to verify.

The sound of metal scraping against stone roused, a brazier of flames 'whooshed' into the air. "Calcifer, move the castle 20 miles to the east and 5 miles to the north." A stern voice Harley knew very well by now. But who was he speaking to? He didn't mind being unanswered either.

Creeping up slowly into the foyer, pastel orange tumbling in front of his eyes. Harley saw a small little flame clinging to a stack of lumber that Howl began placing for it, on the hearth mantle. "What? You're not going to introduce me to this kid?" grumbled a slight nasally voice; yet as sultry as low flames.

Harley's heart beat, like a hammer against leather; deep in his chest. "Play nice." Howl said condescendingly. He was now moving up the stairs leading to the upper level of castle, halting, popping his head under where the wall began to speak directly to Harley.

"And Harley? Don't call me Oni-Chan, it's 'Master Howl.'" And with that said, he continued on his way. Harley had noticed that Howl was indeed brightly smiling the entire time.

Silence, apart of the soft crackle of flames was all that remained in the foyer now. Why had 'Master Howl' left him here? What was he doing now? Harley began creeping up to that orb of flames that had seemed to talk earlier.

Suddenly! Large white eyes popped out of the hearth, it was no longer just a flame; it was growing into an entire body. It was a man. A demon?

Harley fell back onto his bottom, petrified at the growing man who now sat on each log like a chair. His skin was that of a very pale yellow, eyes blazing red fires all their own. Harley was amazed at how his hair was truly a living fire. Slicked back and wobbling in spikes down his shoulders was a dark orange flame. If flames could wear clothing then Harley suspected that he was wearing some sort of white-flame toga.

"Y-you're.. You're.-" Gasped the boy, who was struck with warmth from the intensity of this man.

"Calcifer, I'm the fire that Howl keeps here as a slave, making me move his castle and manage his home." Spoke the flame, not as If any of that made him angry. If he was angry about that then it didn't show in the least.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" Harley guessed, eyes glowing in amazement. The awe-struck boy crawled closer.

Calcifer reached for a spare log, placing it over his lap like a desktop. "Yes, yes! And you're a young wizard." He stated matter-of-factly.

Harley crawled into a rocking chair sitting directly in front of where Calcifer was perched, he couldn't speak to that, he didn't know what he was.

"Now I have to ask myself, why would Howl bring another wizard into his castle?" Calcifer raised an orange brow. Was he smirking?

Harley couldn't say anything for sure. Howl hadn't explained much of anything on their short journey here. There was something about serving as a pet? He discarded that from his mind completely by this point.

Calcifer rose out of the hearth without the aid of a stable surface. He grew into a looming figure that threatened to scorch the dusty wooden roofing. "You're shaking, do you presume that because I'm a demon that I would hurt you?" Asked Calcifer.

The tone of this demon changed in a fraction of a second.

"You aren't speaking, you aren't afraid, are you?" His tone changed to a soft uplifting concern.

Harley stood up immediately, shaking his head to disconcert him from worrying. "I. I'm fine. I'm going to look around.." Said Harley, shivering away from this enveloping heat.

Harley stole away to he very same stairwell that Howl ascended earlier. His step was slow and timid as creaking wood was threatening to snap under his own small weight. Harley was trying his best to make as little noise as possible, avoiding cobwebs and some venomous looking spiders that made him cringe!

Calcifer remained crackling back at his hearth, he sunk back into a lonely little ball of once great form an fervor. "Have fun.."

The hallway was a dirty little place that reeked of mildew and great heaps of attic dust. Harley suddenly realized that bright blue light was shining on the wall ahead, fresh air tingled his arms into patches of gooseflesh. He pressed on until reaching a small annex. One door was on a middle-section between two floors. It had a scratched-in sign labeling it as the bathroom. That was good to know, imagine if he just up and opened it?

Harley pressed on, inspired by the primal enjoyment of adventure that every boy craved!

A simple wooden door now presented itself on his left, the upper annex continued on to his right. Harley may not have stopped if he didn't notice a beautiful ornate plaque that appeared readily polished on the tattered door. "Apprentice Harley" It read. Howl must have put that there for him, was this his bedroom? His own room…

The inside turned out to be simply stunning, lively and cozy at the same time. A fluffy bed with descending draperies hiding the user from the world serving as the room's centerpiece. Harley thought that it looked somewhat like afternoon haze covering his bed. The setting sun only added to this illusion.

Harley walked the length, a small smile wiggled into his face. A beautiful mirrored topped desk sat in front of a sunny window. He had never seen such a wonderful sight. Even if the reflection in it wasn't as good.

"Do you like it?" Said a voice.

Howl was now standing in the doorway, smug at how well his newest pet taking his first own room. He knew that his pet would be impressed that he would do this for him, it was in his power to give him that which he had not had.

Harley turned around in a gentle whirl.

The older wizard was now clad in a white and gold cloak as opposed to the fanciful pink one he wore earlier, he looked much more elegant and magnificent. Harley hadn't quite noticed that he was near tearing up.

"It's wonderful! I-Is this really all for me?" Asked Harley in a fluster, his voice sounded much more like a little bird trying to flap his wings but found he was not quite ready. It was one of those too good to be true moments he knew all to well back during his enslavement. But unlike those times, it really seemed to be, well, true.

"You're going to need a private place to do your studies, won't you?" There was a playful little tug in his voice that made the boy tug on his tumbling orange locks. "I apologize for leaving you so suddenly before, I wanted to get that nameplate all ready for you."

"A-about my studies.. What exactly is Master Howl going to teach me?" Asked Harley, he presumed that magic would be somewhere in the answer he sought from Howl. His eyes began to wander on the necklace that the man was wearing, it was a small jade bauble that caught the light and kept it for itself. The sight of it resting on Howl's exposed collar made his ears heat up.

"I plan to teach you everything I know about magic." Said Howl, seemingly oblivious to his pet and where his eyes had wandered. "You're going to learn how to tend to my castle and also how to cook and clean, Calcifer can teach you all about those things." He further explained, his eyes gave the boy a quick scan, brows scrutinizing his form.

Harley almost blushed, he had to look away. He couldn't bear having Howl look him over with such an intensity, he was afraid of what his master was thinking of him.

Surprisingly, Howl didn't remark upon how he carried himself. "I also plan on getting you new clothes.." He didn't belittle his pet as he could have by what he wore, a very shabby yellow shirt and pastel red pantaloons that have obviously seen better days and better care.

"I'll let you get settled in then, my little sprite." Said Howl slowly, leaning over and placing a single kiss upon his head. He pulled his cloak collar up and spun on his heel and was on his way to the door, he turned and looked back at the boy. "I'll have Calcifer bring your clothes up later." And he left for a second time. Harley saw him turn for the downstairs as though he were leaving the castle this time.

Harley, alone now with his heart aflutter moved towards a window he could see the view from, the sun was clearly almost set. The young wizard left all by himself could hear a slight murmur of few words exchanged downstairs and then silence befell the castle. Although it might have been the trick of his eye; the boy thought he saw something ascend into the clouds..

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! Thanks -SO- much for all of your reviews, I honestly didn't expect to get so many as I have been slow to update and yeah! Not too much happened in this chapter other than Harley getting settled in characters being introduced, I altered Calcifer by way of giving him a human-like form along with his normal little ball shape. Otherwise I tried to make both him and Howl -somewhat- canon-like. :3 So let me know what you think! Xoxo


	3. Sleeping Easy

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm Holly Branches and this is my first ever work of fan fiction. I thought I'd try and give it a whirl! I hope you are pleased with my style and the story. I'd love feed back and any comments you may have. Thanks!

**WARNINGS: **Slight AU, mature themes, yaoi, shota, kinks, angst, mystery, drama, romance, horror, self-cest, ECT

**Story Summary:** A lonely Howl always blamed his duties as a wizard for the reason he felt lonely, but then he would come to realize that he felt lonely because he didn't have anyone to love.

**Chapter 3: Feathers in Flight (warning! *Slight* yaoi-shota fluff In this chap.)**

Howl had told Calcifer that he would return later on his way out of the castle. Both of them knew where he was heading off to and for the sake of their littlest house guest, decided it be best to keep him in the dark. Even though the wizard had suspected he would inevitably be tired when he got home the next morning, the need to start Harley's training had to be his top priority right now.

The sun was nearly crested between the mountains as he left. The sky had flushed into brilliant hazes of orange. A gargantuan thing of a castle had been moved to the northeast part of Ingary by Howl's own orders. A few miles to the east lay the border between the Ingary and the land of Strangia, the place Howl was now bound for.

On his way out the door, Howl thought fondly of Harley whom he didn't wish to leave quite yet. He was eager to learn more about 'his sprite.' Maybe perhaps in time Harley would want to learn more about him? Or perhaps he already did; for a contemplative orange blip was gazing out of the castle at this very moment. Wondering where Howl was stealing away to tonight.

A gentle caress of magic over his shoulders and brilliant angelic white wings formed from the shoulders of his clothes. They crested and flexed with elegant form in preparation for lifting the man into the skies.

Waiting for him with much anticipation was the beautiful and talented, yet slightly shortcoming in terms of confidence in these things. The renowned Sophie Hatter.

She piloted the airship that waited under the cover of clouds, she had been following the castle for some time now, waiting for this very moment.

Howl ascended upward bound, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he entered flight.

"The sky is gorgeous Howl!" Called the cheery girl, rearing this small aircraft seated for two so that he might get in the back.

These two magicians had been partners for the course of two years. Since the war had started, all able bodied witches and wizards were called to service under the imperial army, most wizards joined readily; and gave their lives defending their homeland. Some tried to evade the summons and were put down immediately as treasonous dogs. Lastly, there were people like Howl and Sophie whom thought there was no need for war, and remained neutral and yet to be caught.

"Aye, it is." Smirked Howl. But he knew that now was no time for frivolous pleasantries.

Sophie kicked the sorcerous driver into gear and the magic-powered engine whizzed. The two were now zooming off eastward toward the Ingary border into Strangia. The young witch was blushing slightly.

"Is he..?" Asked Sophie. Randomly.

He of course knew exactly who she meant. "Yes, I brought him to the castle early this afternoon, why?" Asked a smirking Howl.

Sophie turned her head back around, shrugging this off in clear indifference. The tattered hat that she wore almost flew clean off her head. Sophie focused on piloting their craft.

Howl meanwhile, was focused casually on the back of her beautiful neck. There was some scaring there, as if something was once clamped tightly around it. Howl was impassive about that, he and Sophie had once been intimate with one another, they started off as mere friends with benefits and Howl, who grew attached so easily; thought they might become more than that. His hopes were crushed, Sophie eventually found love, but not with him. The eloquent prince Justin took her hand in marriage some time ago. Nonetheless the two had remained good friends despite everything.

Sophie pulled her silver braided hair over her shoulder, allowing Howl to admire her without so much as meaning to. She was beautiful, perhaps to a fault, that was the reason he was so drawn to her at first. The two had some good times, indulged in various sins together. They both had no known regrets but Howl still felt guilty seeing what he had done to her once scar free skin.

"You should know.. The rebellion is in discourse." Spoke Sophie gently after a time. Her head remained pinned forward, the tone of her voice didn't blunt this sharp bit of news.

"What?" Asked Howl, snapping up from his thoughtful daze.

Sophie nodded once again. On the horizon billowed stacks of black smoke as they- at last reached the border into Strangia. It was nearly dark already.

"Howl.. You really ought to consider going back to Wales. Or leaving the country." Suggested Sophie rather quietly, there was clear tones of regret in her voice.

"Running away? I told you I was finished with doing that, and I cannot go back to Wales. What would Harley's life be like if I brought him to a world where magic doesn't exist?" That was true. Where Howl was from, or as he was known there by; Howell Jenkins. Magic didn't exist, he didn't want that for his pet. He wanted to change.

Sophie grew silent, she didn't want Howl to leave either. But on another hand; a hand that spoke of loosing Howl in order to not 'loose him indefinitely.' felt secure.

"He has so much potential, his life is so precious." Stated Howl. Even though Harley was quite young and had never blossomed into a formal wizard, magic flourished in the boy. Stone grips of reality hadn't been able to seep into his mind as it had done to Howl who hailed from a world where such things were entirely impossible.

The events leading up to this moment had been a lucky turn of hand. A fluke that had slipped through the cracks and into his own hands. Harley's life was his to give and to take.

The two arrived at their destination and prepared to battle. Sophie landed the plane amongst the smoke and ash caking the land. Miles above their heads' fire and brimstone exploded into the skies.

"Dammit you little brat, you're going to burn the castle down!" Screamed a frantic Calcifer who was hopping up and down in his hearth like a crazed canister of light.

The entire course of the that night, Calcifer had been trying to teach the young wizard the proper way to cook bacon and eggs. Things however, took a disastrous turn for the worse in mere seconds of starting. Not only had Harley cracked the eggs wrong, shell and all plummeting into the pan, he had dropped it and the whole fiery mess crashed onto the floor, sending a frightened boy under the messy table whilst tiny little parts of Calcifer fire threatening to spread like fire over the dusty floor.

"Do something! The curtain is about the catch fire, hurry quick!" Hollered the flame, powerless to help on the grounds of only adding more fire.

"S-stop, yelling at me! I.. I'm trying." Cried the poor boy, who was filling up single cups of water and pouring it wherever needed and then running back for more.

The young wizard was truly trying his best, as soon as Calcifer sent a trunk of clothing up via some sort of magic stream, without even getting to look inside was dragged off to attempt to cook.

"If you can't put it out then you better put me out right now! Because if this castle burns down then Howl is going to extinguish me in the bathtub tonight!" Cal was nearly fuming with smoke by now.

By some miracle, the fire was put out and everyone could just calm down.

"Alright.. You're done cooking for tonight. I want you to go upstairs to your room and change into something decent. Then get into bed because its late, Howl won't be pleased if you're not sleeping by the time he gets home." Ordered Calcifer, who stuck a flaming finger at the stairwell.

Harley whined submissively. When Howl was away on business then Calcifer fell in charge of him. "A-are you going to tell Master Howl that I messed up?" Asked Harley as he began up the steps. His eyes were wide and pointed ears bent.

"No, now go on, go on up to bed. You start your training tomorrow and you need a good night's rest." Said the flame, trying to make up for his earlier temper by now being comforting to the shaken boy. Calcifer began to take a liking to him, despite how helpless he was at everything they tried to accomplish today. He was.. Cute?

Harley nodded once, then slowly crept up into his room.

Shutting the door behind him. Harley wondered what Howl was up to, where did he go and why wasn't he back yet? So far he hadn't gotten a single chance to serve Howl, to show him that he could be worth something. All he wanted was a chance.

Looking over the trunk that had been brought up by Calcifer earlier, he made short work of opening the top half. In truth, he wasn't expected much, he didn't even think he would want much.

WOAH!

Inside lay a enormous amount of clothing, most of it looked rather expensive he thought. Harley began sifting through it all and noticed that most of these clothes were made of fine silks and cotton. There were vests, stockings, pantaloons, robes and-.

At the bottom of the whole trunk were some dresses?

Harley held one of these frilly things out in front of him, examining the fanciful yellow fabrics. Did Howl realize he had put this in here? Or, a dark thought scathed through his mind just then. Maybe Howl wanted him to wear it? But he was a boy.. Surely this was some kind of mistake? Nevertheless he placed these dresses at their rightful spot at the bottom of the trunk, choosing to slip into a comfy yellow nightgown of the same color.

Without much left to do. The youth retired for that evening.

The sound of trudging footsteps thumped along the hallway just outside Harley's door. They rained until seeming just outside the doorway which awoke him in his bed. He sat upright with a distinct ringing in his ears. Arms shot up with Goosebumps as whatever was making the noise died away down the hall. It struck him soon thereafter. When there was absolute silence.

Howl was home.

Lightning a bedside candle to take with him, Harley slowly decided that he would go and check on Howl. It occurred to him that it was late and perhaps his master wouldn't want to be bothered do to fatigue but he felt duty bound to offer help!

Stepping out into the gloomy unlit annex held an entirely different vibe at night than it did during the day. The only source of real light was the candle he held near and dear to his chest. Harley didn't know exactly where Howl's room was but this was the direction those footsteps most definitely faded towards. Was he scared? His heart thumped, almost audible in the silent darkness.

Harley reckoned he looked very much like a pale statue with orange hair carrying a beacon through the darkness, he was afraid of every little sound and realized he had never been this far into the upstairs. That thought scared him even more, but soon enough he arrived at a gilded door that was left slightly ajar. A gentle glow shone out from within.

Daring to press his lips against the spacing of the door. He spoke out.

"M-master?" His voice was way too silent to be heard.

"Master H-Howl?" Called the young wizard, slowly his sanity began to dwindle from standing in eerie darkness for too long. He began hopping from one foot to another. He realized that he now was too afraid to walk back to his room..

Suddenly, he slipped inside. Unable to take standing out there any longer!

The room was possibly too big, too big to be apart of this castle by logical terms. It was a room that couldn't match into the castle in a single way. Firstly, the walls towered near 10 feet high, clad with mirrors, doctrines, baubles and the most random and bizarre things that Harley had ever seen. The far wall looked sunken in, as if there was a whirlpool there at some point and it left behind a collage of things that were warped into being unrecognizable.

And then, a slight stirring caught his eye.

"H-Harley.. Come here."

Howl was laying in a grand bed with silken green and gold covers. He was partly under the covers.. But his skin and hair looked tousled. It were as though he walked through a flamethrower and back. He was breathing hard too..!

"M-Master! Are you in pain?" Cried the disturbed boy. As told, he moved beside the bed; gazing down at the various wounds inflicted upon him.

"No.. I'm just a little banged up is all." Howl had tried to smile as he said this, for the boy's sake. He was quite curious as to why he gained a visitor so late at night, he was also guilty for allowing his pet to see him this way.. He was starting so terrible at looking after somebody's wellbeing.

Harley shook his head, unable to accept that. The candle that he had been holding was snuffed out and placed upon a lavish bureau beside him. The sight of these wounds scared him much more than the hallway did, and Howl saw this.

"Did you and Calcifer get along alright?" He was smirking. This was a modest attempt at distracting them both, mainly Harley. From his wounds. He obviously must have seen the scorch marks left downstairs and also the remnants of eggs and bacon fried into the flooring.

Harley remained silent, refraining himself from answering this question, but gradually turned slightly pink and clutched the hem of his nightgown.

Howl managed to grin weakly, his eyes traveled the form of the boy with great satisfaction. "You're so adorable." The voice that came was tired and husky, yet held a third tone which Harley couldn't identify. "Say, how would you like to sleep with me for tonight?" posed Howl, who looked like he could use somebody in his arms right about now.

Having been lonely for a long time since Sophie, Howl was looking forward to a night where he would no longer sleep alone. A night where he would once again have something warm in his arms. Something that was entirely his to do with as he so pleased. As if knowing the answer, or not making it quite as an option. Howl allowed a spot for Harley to climb in.

The idea of walking back to his dark room made this younger wizard readily climb under the sheets, snuggling up like a fluffy orange bundle under the sheets. Orange eyes peeked out and up at Howl who watched with amusement. Perhaps he would forbid the boy from ever sleeping in his own room?

Harley blushed, wriggling his nose up at the man who still managed to have a strangely sweet yet musky scent when in reality; should smell of ashes and brimstone.

Howl scrutinized his sprite who began to yawn, he had nearly forgot how late it was. In fact, it would be dawn in just a couple of hours..

The wizard took his apprentice into the warmth of his arms, fitting him against his chest like a much needed piece of puzzle. "Are you tired little one?" His lips twitched ever so slightly.

The boy was blushing lightly. He felt lucky to have his new master hold him this way. His body wiggled and squirmed of its own accord.

"M-Master?" Questioned the orange bundle who was rubbing his pastel orange eyes. Eyes that Howl thought looked plainly adorable when they were tired.

Howl sighed contently, holding onto the boy, restraining him from being so fussy while he was pulling the blankets up around him and the sprite in his arms. "Go to sleep now, my pet. Your training begins tomorrow." Howl dismissed the gentle orange glow that the room had, making it perfectly dark.

"G'night, Master Howl." And with somebody to hold him, his first night in the castle wouldn't be so bad. The warmth that sparked in the boy from bringing a smile to his master's face would be just enough to get by tonight. When he fell asleep, Howl gently kissed his forehead, then fell asleep easily as well.

**A/N: :3 So it is revealed that there is a war occurring and that Howl was once with Sophie in this chap, and that they once had a fling, Sophie was left with some strange scars. Also declared, is Howl's sparked possessiveness over his new apprentice! Some slight fluff at the end, Harley has been looking for opportunities to please his new master from the get-go. Calcifer is trying to put up with it all and it just gets more turbulent from here on out. Stay tuned 3 -is improving!-**


	4. An Igniting Kiss

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm Holly Branches and this is my first ever work of fan fiction. I thought I'd try and give it a whirl! I hope you are pleased with my style and the story. I'd love feed back and any comments you may have. Thanks!

**WARNINGS: **Slight AU, mature themes, yaoi, shota, kinks, angst, mystery, drama, romance, horror, self-cest, ECT

**Chapter 4: Training with Master**

That following morning the large castle creaked with sluggish step, it was quite early that summer morning and it appeared that even a magical castle wanted to sleep in longer. However, everyone inside the castle were silent yet buzzing with anticipation. Those people included Harley, who was nervous. Howl who was excited. And Calcifer who perched over his hearth like a sentinel. If Harley would have seen this, his fluttering stomach might just turn over like a log and refuse to go out training today, yet his master had ordered him; and so it shall be done.

Harley immediately noticed that morning that Howl was long gone when he awoke, his side of the bed was neatly made which struck the boy as funny. It actually almost seemed like a playful tease he couldn't exactly unravel.

Like a pastel orange lynx, Harley stealthed back to his own bedroom for a change of clothing. If one were on the castle deck peering inside; they would see an orange lollipop

bobbing down the hallway.

Heading back down to the foyer clad in orange vestments, the tailoring was fine gold and very luxurious, it made him a little self-conscious to be wearing a robe befitting that of a prince. Howl had gotten these for him so he couldn't complain.

Calcifer took notice to the boy, particularly the fast beating of his heart as he descended into the foyer, it made his exterior flaming avatar ripple with human-like feelings of desire.

"Harley, you look brighter this morning!" Spoke a noting flame.

Harley blushed lightly, he felt better ever since last night. Ever since sleeping next to Howl he felt 'lighter.' "So do you, Calcifer! Are you going to watch my training?" Asked the excited apprentice.

"I wish I could, kid. But I can't so easily leave this hearth." There was a longing in his voice that made him(Harley) feel downtrodden. How lonely it must be for the guy.

"Oh.. Well, I suppose Howl is waiting for me outside?" Asked Harley eagerly, moving over to that table that was once VERY cluttered but now only held a few haphazard items and some breakfast which Harley was to nervous to eat. _I wonder if I'm strong enough to learn from Howl.._

Calcifer extended a lavish arm toward the stair, instead of the red wheel as it had when he last saw; above the door the marker was clearly on green this time. "Thanks Calcifer, I-I'll see you later." He thanked once, pivoting downstairs happily without so much as looking back.

A beautiful landscape is where Harley would tell you the green marker led to. Deep in the wastes there was a reclusive mountain lake called star lake. A field and a seemingly endless lake going into the distance; light shining down from parsing morning clouds.

The entirety of this place was breathtaking. More so to a boy who had never seen outside a dodgy shop backroom.

"_This is the most wonderful place!"_

Howl was waiting for him at a table with a few tomes, quills, paper, scrolls, you name it. Harley started over that way.

Howl smiled warmly at his apprentice, he had just finished setting things up outside when he arrived; such lucky happening always occurred when you had magic on your side. He enjoyed the thought that today was only the first day he had entirely free to spend with Harley, and today he would begin to teach him how to control his powers.

Taking immediate notice to what Howl was wearing wasn't hard; he always dressed like the most important person to have walked these here wastes, and at least to his apprentice. He was the most important person.

"Harley! Did you sleep well?" Asked Howl huskily, bedding a quill into velvety red ink, swirling it along paper with remarkable precision. Their grass waved in great tides to brisk morning breezes.

"Master Howl..?" Asked Harley with a questioning look, did last night really happen or was he imagining things now? He very much disliked being teased if that was the case. He dare not disrupt his master by dignifying these musing feelings. _It must have been a dream.._

"Are you alright? Is it too early for you?" Asked Howl with rising concern.

"N-no, I'm just nervous.."

"Don't be. You have so much potential to become a great wizard Harley, I can see it under your skin - glowing. All you need; is a little 'push.'"

The two stared off for the longest of time in simple wonderment at each other, it was enjoyable but Harley was first to break this intensity.

Languidly, Howl set up a beaming array of paper circles around them, they were simple catalysts for casting spells; he thought it might help with training. Admirably eager to begin, Harley slowly knelt down to one of those catalysts, inspecting it for some kind of familiarity.

Howl smiled, then their training began.

*POV Change*

The entire imperial city palace district somehow condensed their self-righteous selves into the confines of the royal palace this evening. The latest buzz of war stirred even the lowest of nobles had hobbled over in their carriages to get in on this hubbub. However, Solomon with her gargantuan pride, and behind (as Sophie thought to herself.) would be seeing none of them that afternoon. This all left a very bored Sophie Hatter cooped up inside her and Justin's quarters all by her lonesome.

Sophie stared languidly at the sight reflected in her desk mirror, it was a girl who obviously was very sad, and that was not uncommon as of late. _You did this to yourself, Sophie! So don't even try feeling sorry for yourself, no ma'am. _She thought, gazing at her silvery locks that Howl had once described as 'star light.' That worsened her sorrow..

Prince Justin knocked twice, not waiting for an answer before barging into their room in such timing that Sophie nearly gasped from fright. She tried to push Howl from her head or else he might see her blushing.

"My love, how are you fairing? I just slipped from that war meeting." Said he, waltzing over to his prized Hatter and soon to be wife.

Sophie snapped her eyes back on the mirror, looking at her 'love' come towards her from behind.

"I'm a bit tired, those jabbering men outside have kept me from going out for a while." Said Sophie, brushing her already tidy locks.

Prince Justin scowled with minor displeasure, the mere thought of anyone causing trouble for his precious -possession- made his luxurious blood come to a heated boil. "Shall I send them off? Lock them in the royal dungeons, my dear Sophie?" He looked at her testingly, she was an outlet for him to make excuses in order to punish, she knew that well.

"N-no! I can bear it, Justin please." She was damn tired of this game, defeated but unable to surrender.

His beady eyes fell on her tender neck, which had very obvious scars from that horrid wizard who ALMOST took her from him, it made him feel that familiar itch every time he saw those ugly markings.

"Did you go and see your old friend Howl yesterday?" Questioned Justin, who was now moving around in front of Sophie; forcing her to look up at him directly when she answered. "You know how much that bothers me.. I know how he feels about you." Warned Justin.

Sophie flinched, as she always did whenever Justin got like this. Sophie left Howl because he was never around. The countless nights where she spent sleeping alone and the ones she didn't were nightmarish began to wore her down over time. She and Markl grew tired and she turned to the only person she could have; Justin. Initially she thought of Lettie, but it was too embarrassing - too demeaning to fall back on your family.

"N-no, I never leave the palace without telling you." She was flat out lying now.

Justin smiled coyly, releasing his stone grip on her chair as if accepting her faulty story. Just when the idea of everything going smoothly for her occurred;

SMACK!

Sophie crumpled to the ground, chair overturned and hairbrush flying onto their king sized bed. She was horrified, and shaking in his wake.

"Don't you ever lie to me! I have Solomon keep close eye on you, I know that Howl can't be trusted.." His eyes flash a scene filled with fire and ash; the ascendance of a large chimera of a man and black bird - a demon infused wizard.

"J-Justin, Howl is still my friend.. I never get to see h-him." Whimpered the poor girl, crawling in spite of her iron will to stand up for herself.

Justin descended slowly on her, his fist raised and balled.

"J-Justin, I don't love Howl anymore!" She tried to remind him. Howl may have fallen pray to a demon, but the demon was Justin's pure hatred and jealousy of Howl.

"Do you take me for a fool, Sophie? Your scars speak volumes dear girl.." He was nearly on top of her now, grabbing at her dress.

"H-Howl is with somebody else, Please!"

Justin halted for a moment, her words suddenly got through to him. He was now curious and demanding.

"Who? Explain yourself, dear girl!" Shouted Justin.

Sophie sobbed incoherently, spouting her guts out in order to save herself that searing pain that would come otherwise.

"H-Howl took on an apprentice after I left, an urchin pet. Justin I s-swear it!"

Justin relinquished his grip on Sophie, allowing her to curl up on the floor like a defensive caterpillar. Justin's rage expanded out toward Howl.

"If you so much as leave this castle again, Sophie.. I'll chain your feet together. Do you hear me?" Said the imperial city's most beloved prince.

Sophie merely nodded, sobbing silently as Justin left the dark room. Everything went quiet then, no longer was there the miniscule hum of chatter down the hallway or an occasional biplane zooming overhead.

_Howl.. I'm so sorry, please forgive me.._

Sophie fell asleep.

*POV Change*

Some few hours later, when the brazing afternoon sun now warded off any lingering gray clouds, the water of star lake just began to sparkle with beautiful diamond-like quality no-one was lazy enough to notice just then. The castle had remained like a looming construct the entirety of Harley's training and uttered not a single rupture of steam. The sight of it was suddenly quite eerie..

Howl had deluged Harley in talismans, simple defensive and offensive spells for the last few hours and now they had both began attempting at a fireball which would fire outwards instead of fizzle upon conjuration.

"Come on, Harley! I know you can do it." Cried an exasperated Howl.

This was clearly not helping the frantic youth who now had miniature flame-throwers for hands. Why was shooting fire difficult but almost burning down the foyer with burning breakfast such a menial task?

"M-master, I'm trying my hardest." said the boy, who looked like he was giving up on himself after failing so many times. He wanted so badly just to impress Howl just this once.

Waywardly the older wizard glided over to his apprentice, wrapping the silken fabrics of his cloak around him in a comforting gesture. His hand gently wrapped around that of Harley's and ceased the flamethrower like flame sprouting from his palms. It was the most brief and most longest spanning moment of his entire life.

"I know you are.. Why don't we just take a break, hmm? You already did a marvelous job at summoning those daffodils from just dirt." Explained Howl, guiding his pupil over to their makeshift picnic spot.

_Master liked my daffodils.. _

Harley giggled lightly, snuggling into the warmth of his master's enveloping cloak. They sat down in a rather comfty position; him in Howl's lap, facing up at his pensive face.

"You need a bath later, little one, you've gotten all dirty!" Remarked Howl. Quirking a blonde brow at his dirty sprite.

Harley knew he was dirty, his hands had been shoveling in soil for hours now.

His pet wobbled and swayed, his cheeks were bright red and cheery in shadow of his protective master who had him wrapped up like a happy bundle in his cloak. That smiling of his was something illuminating, he could never be so happy under normal circumstances and had never seen such simple and beautiful emotion since Sophie and Markl had been in his life, it made him feel so tender.

The small orange haired sprite tilted his head, feeling sudden sadness for his master who looked so serious all of a sudden. Harley knew that Howl was lonely, his family wasn't even in this world. Often during their training they spoke of a place called Wales, the place Howl had come from. His sister was still there.

And then there was Markl; Markl the Mischievous who had been the apprentice prior to him. He left with that Sophie lady when she did, Howl recalled that it seemed to be only weeks after they all proclaimed an overdue happy ending, apparently he now had a wondrous life with a girl in Porthaven and no longer needed magic to have purpose of himself.

Howell Jenkins, a wizard who was immune to most things except the allure of a beautiful heart; and one was beating like a butterfly so close to him.

"Harley.. Stay still." Ordered Howl, he gulped dryly as he studied his pupil's confused face. His hands found themselves locking around the boy, steadying him close to his chest.

"_Oh god.. What am I doing?" _He thought. That pinching sensation of his good conscious began to fade to a hazy warmth.

Harley was noted by Howl as a very observant student, this keyed in when his apprentice noticed a rising tide of heat in both of their faces, the mood of their cuddling changed from something of innocence, to something almost tense. All from no apparent cause.

Harley shivered, blushing deeply from such a wanton stare. _Something is wrong, I messed up bad today.. I bet he's going to tell me I'm of no use after all, and I'll be sent back! I'll be sent back to that horrid shop and will be punished there." _The thought scared him green, he had just thought Howl somewhat enjoyed his meager company, that he was wanted and needed someplace.

But what the apprentice discovered his master felt; was not that of anger, or uninterest with him, but a yearning to have somebody so strangely similar to how -he- felt inside. Howl swam with these musings whenever his sprite was so near, he felt it last night and also upon first seeing this boy..

They kissed.

The unexpected action Harley couldn't have imagined or dreamt, it was so foreign and strange of a gesture that magic was so simple and normal in comparison. If there were a description of both, the sprite knew magic MUST come much easier than the other.

The taste of their interlocking lips had undertones of sweet arid mint, the kind of scent Howl emitted whenever he spoke, it was warm and inviting; that sugary smell ebbing from wherever his master's magic traced from.

Howl shifts.

Even though the entirety of their kiss only lasted a few moments, it felt like hours for at least Harley. He wondered if perhaps because it was so brief; he yearned for it and thought so wondrously of it when it ended, he knew it was a special thing.

"Harley.. I-I didn't mean to." Howl stammered, looking away with prominent shame.

_Yes I did, but this is too fast, I let my guard down.. _He closes his eyes, blushing with anger at himself for being so easily tempted.

"I-I didn't mind, Master Howl, I'll work harder next time, I promise." Said Harley, face brazing with crimson.

"I uh, you liked it?" Asked a the stupefied wizard, he lifted Harley effortlessly from his lap, standing them both up.

"Y-yes, I saw the stars you mentioned, and the land you came from, it was like a wave of Master in my mind." Remarked Harley, wiping his dirty palms all over his vestments.

Howl looked sad-happy at this, he was frowning yet somehow smiling if you could believe that. It was relief, If he scared his new apprentice off so soon he might just never recover.

"Oh? I could take you there tomorrow, you know. I'm sure you would love to meet my sister and explore my home world." Suggested Howl, pleased that his pet happened to take interest in him this much.

"I'd love to! B-but what about my training?" Asked Harley, knowing that his learning to use magic was important to Howl.

But Howl merely chuckled, leading them both back towards the looming castle. "There's no rush, little sprite. You did very well today."

They both smiled.

Overhead the clouds sifted away and a strange black cloud of exhaust ruptured, a single pink and gold flagged aircraft whirled around on course back to Kingsbury.. Looking to be in a furious rush.

A/N: What do you guys think ^_^;? Sophie is in a dangerous situation; so to are Howl and Harley now, but as affection blossoms. Can the looming threat of a furious king to-be be stopped? Dun dun duuun.


End file.
